


A Little Bit of Sunlight

by misura



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "They say that your last lover was a king," Oberyn said, kissing his way down Loras's chest.





	A Little Bit of Sunlight

"They say that your last lover was a king," Oberyn said, kissing his way down Loras's chest.

Loras resisted the temptation to grab Oberyn's hair and put that mouth a bit closer to where he wanted it. With anyone else, he would have acted first and considered later - even Renly hadn't seemed to mind taking orders rather than giving them so long as it was in bed, but Oberyn was ... Oberyn.

He considered voicing the new truth like a good Tyrell, like he'd done countless times already since Renly's death. _'Renly was never king. I was wrong to support him as such.'_

Instead, he said, "He was." There had been others since then, but they hadn't been lovers. Only people he'd fucked, or people he'd let fuck him. It hadn't had anything to do with _love_.

"And now a prince." Oberyn grinned at him. "It seems a bit of a step down, no?"

_'No one could possibly compare to Renly,'_ Loras imagined saying. That would be a real truth.

It would also be giving Oberyn and through him House Martell a weapon. Besides, Loras hadn't come here to talk about Renly. He'd come here because Oberyn was supposed to be a great fuck, and given recent events, Loras felt he was owed something better than prostitutes and stable boys.

"So far, I'm not particularly impressed," he said. "I suppose your reputation may have been a bit exaggerated. Or perhaps it's that you're getting old."

"Not a very nice thing to say. Wouldn't you agree, my dear?" Oberyn asked, turning to Ellaria, whose presence Loras had just about managed to put from his mind.

Oberyn had claimed she liked to watch, and Loras hadn't felt it worth the trouble to object at the time, and besides, he had nothing to be ashamed of and a number of things to take pride in.

"Nice boys are boring," Ellaria said, eating a grape.

"This is true," Oberyn agreed. Loras would have objected to being ignored, except that Oberyn seemed capable of carrying on two conversations at once, provided one of them did not involve using words. "Still, there is a difference between being nice and offending me."

"Are you offended?" Ellaria asked.

"It is very hard for a beautiful young man to offend me. Lucky for you," Oberyn told Loras. "Otherwise, I might need to stop doing this, and that would be a great pity, no?"

"Do you always take this long to get to the point?" Loras tried to keep his voice steady, cool.

"Sometimes, I take even longer. It depends." Oberyn gestured expansively. "Life is short, pleasures are fleeting, why not make them last as long as possible? Or do you have another lover keeping the bed warm, waiting for you?"

"What if I do? What business is that of yours?" Loras shivered, then cursed his body for betraying him.

Oberyn smirked. "No business of mine at all. I do not mind sharing. It is just, you see, if there is, I would not want to wear you out completely, to leave you with nothing more to offer them."

"Wear me out? Ha!" Loras shook his head. "Small risk of that."

"That rather sounded like a challenge," Ellaria said, rising. "I suppose I shall get some more snacks, since it sounds like we might be here a while."

"Don't take too long, or you will miss all the best parts," Oberyn said, before he returned his attention to Loras, a predatory gleam in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "I would say that I am going to make you eat those words, but when I am done, you will be far too tired to eat. Besides, I have a much better purpose for that mouth of yours."

"Talk is cheap," Loras said. His mouth felt dry.


End file.
